


Trevor Philips wears a dress

by Sadlyjustexisting



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyjustexisting/pseuds/Sadlyjustexisting
Summary: Reader sees Trevor wearing a dress and smut happens
Relationships: Trevor Philips/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Trevor Philips wears a dress

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes,feedback is always appreciated!  
> I also posted this on my tumblr under the same username

I knocked on that old trailer door,just to find out it was open  
"Trevor?Where are you?We were supposed to meet up,like half hour ago!"i shouted  
"Relax woman i was sleeping"a sleepy voiced come from his bedroom,i turned around and i went cold.He was wearing a dress,that has a leopard print and was pink and black and only his socks(as far i could tell).I never saw him wearing a dress and i have to say he looked hot  
This is not the time to think about that!You're supposed to be mad at him!  
I recomposed myself and said  
"Dude!We were supposed to meet up!What the fuck?"I crossed my arms  
"Sorry,i was sleeping baby,you know how this is!I had a lot of to drink yesterday and somehow i manage to get this dress,does it suit me?i bet it does"he smirks  
I hate him but it does suit him  
"Okay,put some regular clothes and let's go" I was going to leave the room when his voiced stop me  
"Ow that's it?you're not gonna get mad at me for making you wait like other times?"  
"I'm sorry?" I was not in the mood,i needed to leave before i get on top of him and ride him all day long  
"You hear me,what are you gonna do?Punish me?Spank me?"I open my mouth to answer but no words came out,Trevor looked at me and laughed.That bastard  
"Ohh you should have looked your face"he laughed some more"It's always so funny teasing you (y/n)"he turned around and i got a hold of his wrist,he looked at me with a shocked expression  
"Is that what you want?" I asked,leaning closer till his back hit his dresser "You want me to spank you?Not letting you cum,till you become a good boy?" Now he was the one lost for words,i was smiling and i took a step back till i hear the tiniest moan and that made me stop  
"Please,i wanna be a good boy for you"  
Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck  
So this is really going to happen? I took a deep breath and said  
"Well then let's get started" Before he could said anything else,i kissed him.We started using our tongues and he didn't fight for dominance  
What a good boy,i thought  
Sadly we had to break to kiss,i opened my eyes and i saw him looking at me with his eyes full of lust.I started kissing down his neck,i could hear some whimpers coming from him till i stared sucking on a spot there and he moaned  
"P-please"  
"Please what baby boy?You want me to make you feel good?" I let go of his neck and started to kneel.I pulled up his dress to find out he wasn't wearing any underwear,i could feel myself getting wet just by looking at his cock "My my,you weren't wearing anything?What a naughty boy you are.Were you wanting for this happen?What a slut you are" I took his member in my hand  
"I-i'm such a dirty slut,i have been wanting this to happen for years" He looked down at me and i smirked a little.I moved my hand up and down plumbing his dick and he made some delicious sounds.His dress started to fall down so i had to put it down and "hide" myself in there  
I give him some kitten licks so i could taste him and put my mouth around his member,i hear him hiss and i move my head.While i was sucking his member i also started to play with his balls but i had to stop or else he'll cum in my mouth and i don't want that(at least for now)  
I gave him a last lick and i stood up,Trevor was a mess,his hands we're trying to hold onto something so he doesn't fall,he opened his eyes to look at me  
"What did you stop?I was enjoy myself" I lifted an eyebrow and he shrink "I'm sorry ma'am" He looked down,i lifted his head so he could look at me  
"If you want a reward you have to be a good boy,understand?I'm the one in charge here not whores like you" His eyes got bigger and licked his lips  
"I understand ma'am,i will be good" I softly smiled and i kiss him again  
"Bed"I whispered between kisses,once we got there i pushed him down so i could be on top.We broke the kiss and he tried to take off his dress,i put a hand in his chest  
"Nono this stays on baby boy,i never said to take it off"He gulped and nodded.I started to remove my shirt and my bra,while Trevor was just looking at me  
"Can i touch you,please?" His voice was so tiny that i couldn't refuse  
"Go ahead baby" He put both of his hands in my breasts and started to play with my nipples.I moaned and thrusted a little to create friction.I ripped off his hands of my breasts and got up,Trevor looked at me confused and a little bit of disappointed  
"Relax baby,i'm just taking off my jeans.Eager are we?I wouldn't be surprised,you bitch,you're always thinking about doing it,right?" I took off my jeans and my panties and climbed back on top of him.  
I lifted his dress,while i sat i massaged my clit and then i put two fingers inside me  
"Mmmm this feels so good i wish it was your cock"I open my eyes to look at him,he touched my wrist and i slapped him with my free hand "When i tell you to,you touch me,if you keep behaving this way you're not going to get your reward" I stopped playing with myself,took his cock and pulled it inside me  
"Ohhh fuck" Trevor moaned,oh god how i love that sound "You're so tight ma'am"  
I stayed still for a few seconds trying to adjust and then i moved.Slowly first,just to savored the moment  
"You like that slut?You want me to move faster?" He nodded "Use your words baby boy"  
"Yes please" I kissed him and started to move faster,up and down,up and down  
"Look at you,being a mess just for me,what a whore you're.Wearing a dress,who knew Trevor Philips was such a sub bitch" He couldn't talk,just nodded "Are you close baby?"  
"Y-yes" He grasped the bed sheets with one hand and the other took a hold on my waist,i abruptly stopped "Why did you stopped?" He pouted,he fucking pouted  
"What did i told you?To not touch me unless a say so,maybe you're a bad boy and don't deserve any rewards" I looked down at him,i started to lift myself off him  
"Nononono please,i'm gonna be a good boy,the best ever" He sounded so impatient and desperate and i was so needy for him,maybe next i'll punish him,i just nodded  
"Just this once i'll let it slide but don't do it ever again" I moved again,faster this time,i played with my clit to get more friction  
"I-i'm close" Trevor said  
"Me too baby boy,let's finish together,okay?" I rided him for a few more seconds till the sound of his voice moaning my name made me cum with him.He stayed inside me while we tried to catch our breaths  
"Oh wow,i didn't know you had it in you" I looked at him and he had a huge smirk in his handsome face.I tried to move out of him but he took my waist with both of his big hands "No,can we stay like this?I like having you this way" He looked away while saying the last part,i smiled and went to kiss him  
"Sure" I said


End file.
